Who You Come Home To
by Kane's Light
Summary: OneShot. Sora stays up each night hoping that one night Riku will come home sober, however, tonight is never the night, but Sora stays up any way. RxS


**Summary**: One-Shot. Sora always stays up hoping that one night Riku will come home sober, however, tonight is never the night, but Sora stays up any way. RxS

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and am merely borrowing them.

**A/N**: Be for warned this is a Riku/Sora fic, meaning that there will be maleXmale coupling. There is a very mild lemon; more of a strong lime, so no complaints about the pairing, constructive criticism is always welcome.

--------------------------

Who You Come Home To

By: Kane's Light

--------------------------

He stays up late each night hoping that for once Riku will come home on time. That perhaps, just this one time, he won't smell like cheap perfume and stale cologne. That may be tonight would be the night that he wouldn't stumble through their shared doorway and collapse onto the couch in a mass of tangled limbs and rumpled clothing. However, tonight is never the night, but Sora stays up any way.

It's around two in the morning and Sora is sitting in their living room with a book open and lying in his lap. He has tried to read it but the words won't register or they blur beyond recognition as he stares at the pages. He tries not to cry, but sometimes he can't help it. Sometimes he wishes that he was stronger, but most of the time he doesn't cry and that is good enough.

The driveway crackles as a car pulls in slowly and lights flash blindingly through the dark curtains making them shimmer for a brief moment. He knows this schedule well, the car will be parked soon and the engine will shut off with one last cough and leave the night silent once more.

The car door opens quietly and if Sora wasn't listening for it he probably would have missed it, however, the bang that follows as the door is slammed roughly into place is impossible to miss; even the neighbor's dog bothers to wake up and bark at the intruder of his dreams. Sora listens intently for the familiar footsteps in between the dog's furious yipping, as usual, they are heavy, almost sluggish. Finally the person reaches the door and it opens with only a soft squeak of improperly cared for hinges. Riku never knocks when he comes home, but then again he doesn't have to.

Sora watches Riku as he stumbles forward into the darkness of their house. He trips over the vacuum that Sora forgot to put back into the closet and lands with an ear shattering thud on the thinly carpeted floor. Riku takes a small table down with him and Sora knows that he will be cleaning blood off their white carpet tomorrow. He blames himself, knowing that he should replace the white with a darker color.

Riku curses, but Sora cannot tell what he is saying. They are quiet but spoken so viciously that even the crickets outside seem to pause in their chirping. For a moment no one moves and then Riku attempts to stand and the table and vacuum are pushed roughly away colliding somewhere at the top of the stairs leading to the basement. He finally makes it to his feet with the help of the couch and Sora isn't sure whether to be happy he is standing or disappointed that he didn't pass out under the weight of the table.

" 'ora?" Riku mumbles as he reaches out an unsteady hand towards where the other is sitting. His eyes are squinted, straining to make out the form of his companion sitting in a dull light cast by the only lamp, or light, on in the house.

"Just…go to bed," Sora sighs as he gently shuts and replaces his book on the shelf. He stands up and his eyes meet aqua.

For a moment he can pretend that Riku has come home. That he isn't drunk. That he realizes Sora is his one and only. That he really cares and it isn't just the alcohol that is making him reach for his lover, making him want his lover. But only for a moment and it ends as Riku loses his grip on the couch and, once again, lands on the floor, a string of curses flowing from his mouth. Sora feels sick to his stomach and he assumes that this is what Riku will feel like in the morning.

"There's a blanket and some pillows on the couch for you," Sora murmurs as he offers a hand to Riku. He almost falls down next to the man as the other struggles to stand. They both use the couch as leverage and Sora guides his lover to the other side and gets him comfortable.

Riku doesn't say anything but he does smile as he is covered up. His fingers twitch slightly as they are grazed by another familiar pair. He can't be bothered to remember much but some things just can't be forgotten.

He watches as Sora leans forward and places a chaste kiss to the top of his head. It's soft and gentle and reminds him of happiness. He imagines he can taste spices and chocolate but the thought is quickly washed away with a rough churning of his stomach.

"Good night," Sora whispers as he turns off the light and walks past where Riku is sitting. A strangled groan comes from his direction and Sora pauses, not for long, but it is enough.

"Thirsty," Riku slurs and Sora disappears into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water. He sets it down next to the one who requested it and begins to walk off only to be pulled roughly back by said person. The water is cold and sticky against his spine.

Sora lands roughly against Riku's side and looks questioningly up at the dark figure. No words are exchanged and neither can make out the other's features. Sora knows that it wouldn't matter and that Riku won't remember anything that happens tonight any way, he never does. But he waits, despite that, hoping that for once an apology will shatter the silence. It doesn't, but Riku's incessant lips, against his own, break it without words.

He tastes of all the flavors of alcohol and stale cigarettes. Sora knows that Riku doesn't smoke and the thought makes him ill. But he doesn't cry or pull away even as Riku's mouth wanders down his neck and sucks lightly on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. His hair smells of smoke and sex and everything that Sora expects a bar and a quick trip to a cheap hotel would smell like.

Riku gets off the couch and kneels in front of the other. He manages not to tangle himself in the blanket and makes it to the floor without incident. His fingers, however, struggle to unbutton Sora's shirt. It was such a simple task, but the shaking and accuracy of his usually nimble digits were making it difficult. Neither one mentions it though, not even when, with a strangled groan, Riku simply pushes Sora's shirt up and causes it to bunch up under his arms.

Sora squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth together. He shivers for many reasons as Riku's hot mouth leaves trails of kisses leading from his collarbone down to his navel; most of them are not pleasant. He hates himself for letting this happen, and hates himself even more for somewhat enjoying the attention.

Riku pauses at the waistband of Sora's pajama pants and tugs lightly on the string with his teeth. He looks up; eyes clouded with lust and alcohol, and expects to see glowing blue eyes looking back at him. Instead he can only see tense shoulders and clenched fists. He cannot figure out if something is wrong, but continues with his ministrations any way.

Sora cries out as Riku swallows him whole, his pants tangled around his ankles, and knows that he was with a man tonight already. Tears form at the corners of his eyes before tracing rivers down the side of his face and pooling at the base of his neck or soaking into the cotton of his shirt. He thinks he is going to be sick, but his body refuses to move and he wills his erection to disappear.

All too soon, Riku's efforts become frantic and with one final suck and slight twist of his tongue Sora is coming. The well-known salty unique flavor tips him over the edge and he passes out, head lying heavily on Sora's thigh. Neither one moves, both are breathing heavily.

Everything is quiet once more and Sora is thankful for that small ounce of justice. He stands up on shaking legs and rips the blanket off the floor, from where it fell, and throws it over the other male who is still sleeping despite having his head banged roughly against the floor, from where Sora had stood.

He tears off his pants, rushes to the bathroom, and clutches the side of the toilet as he empties his stomach and then continues to heave despite having nothing left to get rid of. He imagines this is what Riku feels like each morning and the thought inspires another bout of heaving.

He is crying once more, but has his body once again under control. He thinks about the night and everything that has happened and feels worse than he did just a moment ago. He feels sick again but has no urge to return to the toilet. Instead, he leans against the bathtub and cries until he cannot cry anymore.

A clock somewhere chimes three times and Sora knows he has to get some sleep tonight. He pulls himself up and walks sluggishly to his bedroom. He remembers the sound of Riku's drunken footsteps and wishes, once more, that he would come home sober.

Sora pulls on some boxers and slides under the comforter and between the sheets. He imagines tomorrow will be much the same way and makes sure his alarm is set to well before Riku would manage to wake up. He still smells of sex and other men, but the thought doesn't bother him as much as it should. He falls asleep to memories of when Riku and he shared his bedroom.

-----------------------------

His alarm is buzzing and Sora groans as he turns the hissing thing off and stumbles to the bathroom. He grabs some aspirin and then heads to the kitchen to collect a glass of water. He walks into the living room and places the aspirin and glass in Riku's line of vision, just out of reach from his long arms.

It's cold this morning and Sora considers throwing on an actual shirt but discards the idea as he sees the vacuum and table exactly where they landed last night. He sighs brokenly and returns to the kitchen to grab a rag and some carpet cleaner. It takes thirty minutes to get the blood out and another five to put everything away and replace everything that had fallen over or was moved from the previous night. He briefly thinks about cleaning in front of the couch but decides to do that after Riku would inevitably leave for the night. Instead, he gets dressed and leaves to go grocery shopping.

Once at the store everyone is smiling as usual and a few people refuse to catch his eye. Sora knows that these people are the ones who have tasted Riku for themselves and he notices some are glaring rather darkly at him. Those people, he knows, Riku has told time and time again that he will be returning home to Sora and will not be seeing them again.

Riku always comes back home and Sora believes that perhaps that is all love really is, who you come home to at night, and in some way that makes him feel slightly better and the nausea fades to the point that he can smile at the cashier as she tells him to have a nice day.

--------------------------

Review?


End file.
